Dormiens
by Zaraphylis
Summary: TRADUCTION : Drago Malefoy est un fugitif, poursuivit par le Ministère et les Mangemorts. Il n’a nulle part où aller et personne en qui confier. Pourtant, les aléas du destin le précipiteront là où il devra accepter l'aide d'Hermione Granger.


**Dormiens**

_Cette fanfiction est une traduction, l'originale est en espagnol, et pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, vous pouvez la lire directement dans la langue originale, le titre est le même._

**Auteur : **L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Dryadeh**

http:// www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 773477/ (enlevez les espaces)

**Spoilers** : uniquement les six premiers tomes. En règle générale, on peut dire que c'est la continuation de l'histoire de Rowling après le tome 6.

**Résumé** : Drago Malefoy est un fugitif, poursuivit et par le Ministère, et par les Mangemorts. Il n'a nulle part où aller et personne en qui confier. D'ailleurs, il n'a besoin de personne. Pourtant, les aléas du destin le précipiteront vers des terres inconnues où il se verra contraint d'accepter l'aide d'Hermione Granger.

Le titre vient du latin et signifie quelque chose comme « endormi ». Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, vous comprendrez, je crois, pourquoi l'auteur l'a choisi.

**Disclaimer**: L'univers Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K. Rowling, vous savez, la grande dame qui a séparé Severus et Lily pour des pacotilles, tué les parents de Harry, fait de l'adolescence du maigrichon un enfer, assassiné Sirius le ténébreux, orchestré la mort du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et passionné des millions de petites gens comme moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles dans les Ténèbres**

Hermione répéta mentalement la liste des choses qu'elle devait acheter, tandis qu'elle remontait le col de sa veste marron. Elle frotta ses mains congelées et exhala son souffle sur elles, en une tentative vaine de les réchauffer. On était seulement en Août, mais les températures londoniennes étaient déjà bien descendues cette année là.

Réprimant un frémissement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la rue étroite et confinée dans laquelle elle s'était aventurée, s'apercevant qu'elle ne lui semblait pas familière.

- Quel idiote -marmonna t-elle irritée. Comment avait-elle pu se perdre à nouveau ? Après une semaine au Square Grimmauld, elle ne s'était toujours pas familiarisée avec les lieux, malgré le fait que ce soit à seulement vingt minutes de la gare de King's Cross. Définitivement, dans cette ruelle flanquée d'immenses édifices gris, sales et abandonnés, elle n'allait pas trouver le supermarché moldu qu'elle recherchait. Elle s'entoura de ses propres bras et continua à marcher, espérant rencontrer une quelconque bifurcation à travers laquelle elle pourrait entrevoir une rue plus animée. La zone avait tout l'air d'être abandonnée depuis des années. Les constructions étaient d'anciennes demeures ouvrières, ratatinées, faites de matériaux de basse qualité et de faible stabilité. Les fenêtres apparaissaient cassées et dans certains cas, isolées avec négligence. Quand aux portes rongées et aux murs obscurcis, ils l'étaient probablement à cause de la fumée contaminatrice que quelque usine du passé aurait dégagée. Les trottoirs ridicules, à peine suffisamment larges pour qu'une personne puisse avancer dessus, étaient dégoulinants de saleté et de poignées de feuilles froissés arrachées dans de très vieux journaux.

Hermione décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de quitter l'endroit au plus vite. Tous les jours elle entendait des faits concernant des petits drogués, des mendiants ou des gangs qui aimaient à se réfugier dans ces maisons abandonnées à la tombée de la nuit, et bien qu'elle garde toujours sa baguette magique dans sa poche et qu'elle puisse faire de la magie –étant enfin majeure-, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité en ces lieux.

Elle décida de revenir sur ses pas, mais après avoir marché pendant quelques secondes, elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée dans cette ruelle. Elle avait été trop distraite, occupée à se remémorer la liste de produits de ménage qu'elle devait acheter pour nettoyer la demeure des Black.

Quelque peu soucieuse et crispée en constatant que le ciel virait lentement au violet au fur et à mesure qu'avançait l'obscurité de la nuit, Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et décida de faire appel à un sortilège d'orientation. Elle étendit sa main droite, plaça sa baguette à l'horizontal sur sa paume, ferma les yeux et récita mentalement le sort. Immédiatement, la baguette commença à tourner à la manière d'une boussole, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, indiquant une direction à la droite d'Hermione. S'accrochant avec violence à la baguette, Hermione opta pour la première rue qu'elle trouverait dans cette direction, et quand l'opportunité se présenta, elle la suivit.

La nouvelle ruelle était tout aussi étranglée et tortueuse, si bien qu'elle n'en voyait même pas le bout. Elle ne possédait pas un meilleur aspect que la précédente et l'asphalte qui la recouvrait était plein de trous, érodé, décrépi et béant en bien des endroits. Hermione serra sa baguette et continua à avancer pendant une portion de minutes, éprouvant le sentiment croissant d'être observée.

Elle regardait sans cesse par-dessus son épaule et aux alentours, et parfois même à travers les fenêtres gauchement obstruées des édifices qui la bordaient, espérant trouver quelqu'un, mais le lieu semblait désert et la nuit était en train de tomber sur elle.

Tentant de contenir sa nervosité, Hermione accéléra le pas autant qu'elle le put, se retenant même de courir. Elle étouffa un cri quand un chat sale et décharné passa en courant devant elle, miaulant de manière stridente, comme si quelque chose venait de l'effrayer. La jeune fille respira longuement et inspecta le lieu d'où le chat s'était échappé. C'était le rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble détérioré, et dont la « porte » consistait en quelques planches en bois percées et mal clouées qui avaient pour but vain de bloquer l'entrée. Mais Hermione aurait pu pénétrer à l'intérieur seulement en se baissant un peu, si seulement elle l'avait voulu. Chose sur laquelle elle ne comptait évidemment pas.

La seule idée qui l'animait était celle de fuir cet endroit au plus vite.

Elle hésita sérieusement à transplaner autre part, mais il ne lui venait à l'esprit aucun lieu qui pourrait être désert et vide de moldus. Et bien sûr, le Square Grimmauld était ensorcelé pour empêcher le moindre transplanage à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle décida de réaliser un nouveau sortilège d'orientation pour savoir si elle s'était beaucoup éloignée de la route qu'elle voulait prendre, mais elle n'avait même pas levé sa baguette quand elle entendit un bruit, comme quelque chose de lourd se traînant sur le sol situé à sa droite. Et plus précisément, à l'intérieur de l'établissement abandonné d'où s'était échappé le chat.

Hermione eut un étrange pressentiment qui dressa ses poils sur sa nuque et accéléra sa respiration.

- Il y a quelqu'un ici ?-demanda t-elle. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mais après une flopée de secondes, elle entendit à nouveau ce son, qui paraissait s'éloigner hâtivement d'elle à l'intérieur de la maison. Avalant sa salive, Hermione se murmura à elle-même qu'elle était en train de se comporter comme une gamine effrayée et que très probablement, ce qui avait inquiété le chat, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cet immeuble, n'était rien d'autre qu'un autre félin. Ou peut être même un chien errant.

Ou pas.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude, se débattant entre vérifier ses soupçons ou fuir en courant les lieux. Mais c'est son penchant Gryffondor qui l'emporta. Fredonnant intérieurement une chanson pour se tranquilliser, et la baguette fermement accrochée à sa main, Hermione s'approcha de la porte maladroitement murée et jeta un coup d'œil précautionneux à l'intérieur de l'édifice, par-dessus une planchette en bois clouée de travers.

La pièce était une sorte de hall, habillée de saletés et de toiles d'araignée et plongée dans les ténèbres. Il n'y avait pas le moindre meuble et la peinture des murs qui avait dû, un beau jour, être blanche, était aujourd'hui délavée, révélant des trous dans le béton à certains endroits.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Une ombre se repliant vers l'obscurité que conférait une colonne, dans un recoin du hall.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander qui se trouvait là, mais inconsciemment elle sut qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit qui se trouvait là-bas, il ne voulait pas se présenter devant elle.

Dans un accès de courage, ou de folie, selon le point de vue, elle se glissa sous les blanches transpercées qui défendaient l'entrée et s'engouffra dans la maison.

Elle avança de quelques pas, la baguette levée, prête à lancer Un _petrificus totalus _au moindre froissement de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Avec précaution, Hermione se faufila jusqu'à la colonne, laissant tout de même une distance de sécurité pour voir ce qu'elle cachait et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter brusquement lorsqu'elle distingua un visage obscur appuyé, languissant, contre le poteau.

Un visage familier. Très familier.

- Malefoy ? - susurra Hermione d'une voix chevrotante. Le susnommé tourna la tête vers elle, lui laissant ainsi voir un peu plus que son profil, et la faible lueur qui filtrait à travers la porte encombrée tomba sur lui.

C'était lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Drago Malefoy. Grand, mince, obscur, le visage plus pâle et émacié que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, les cheveux décoiffés et portant sur le corps une simple tunique noire, déguenillée, effilochée, déchirée même.

On aurait dit un mendiant, et non l'élégant et raffiné Malefoy qu'elle avait connu. Son aspect tout entier était transformé, depuis ses vêtements souillés jusqu'à ses cheveux sales et désordonnés. La seule chose qui était restée la même, la seule et l'unique qui lui permit de reconnaître le Malefoy qu'elle avait dû supporter durant des années, c'était la couleur de ses yeux. Bleu iceberg et gris. Impossible à imiter. Impossible à confondre.

Hermione aurait juré que des années étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que seul s'était envolée une poignée de semaines. Il n'y avait que l'été qui les séparait de ce jour tragique où les mangemorts avaient forcé la porte de Poudlard, où Rogue avait assassiné Dumbledore, emportant Malefoy dans le sillon de sa cape noire.

Où elle avait découvert qu'il était un mangemort.

Après la disparition de Dumbledore, le monde magique s'était trouvé dans une étrange et tendue « paix ». Voldemort ne s'était plus manifesté et son drapeau n'avait plus flotté, comme cette nuit là sur le château de Poudlard. Plus aucun signe non plus des mangemorts, et par conséquent, de Drago Malefoy.

Et à présent il se trouvait là, dressé devant elle comme un prince mendiant. En haillons oui, mais toujours avec ce port de roi, orgueilleux.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas pu m'oublier, Granger –dit-il de sa voix traînante et de son habituel ton gorgé de supériorité.

La première pensée d'Hermione fut qu'il était envoyé par Voldemort pour en finir avec elle, cependant, elle n'éprouva pas la peur que cette idée aurait dû provoquer. Il y avait plusieurs choses qui n'étaient pas dans l'ordre, ne collaient pas à cette supposition, comme l'aspect du jeune homme, par exemple. Et il ne portait pas les habits caractéristiques des mangemorts.

- Malefoy… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question –répliqua t-il.

- Je me suis… perdue –répondit Hermione, se sentant ridicule. Que faisait Malefoy dans un pareil endroit et dans cette tenue ? – et toi ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Parle sérieusement –rétorqua Hermione, les sourcils froncés, et percevant l'ironie qui vibrait dans sa voix.

- Tire-toi d'ici, Sang de bourbe. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Tire-toi et oublie que tu m'as vu- dit-il, autoritaire. Mais Hermione discerna autre chose dans sa voix. De la peur ?

En l'observant, Hermione eut l'étrange certitude que Malefoy occupait l'endroit depuis longtemps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et avisa une vieille couverture, froissée dans un recoin et une besace noire, visiblement pleine, entourée de quelques restes de nourriture, chacun passant par différents stades de décomposition.

Des jours. Malefoy occupait cette maison abandonnée depuis des jours. Etait-il en train de se cacher de quelque chose ? De quelqu'un ?

Drago comprit à quelle déduction elle en était arrivée, et il se redressa brusquement sur la colonne, dans l'intention de l'empêcher de voir plus en détail ses «affaires », ou plutôt, tout ce qui lui restait. Mais à peine son épaule s'était-elle éloignée du bêton, qu'une douleur profonde le transperça, l'obligeant à se replier sur lui-même. Il dut s'accrocher avec force au poteau pour ne pas tomber à genoux et son visage se tordit en une moue douloureuse, douleur qu'il éprouvait avec une telle intensité, que la présence de la sang de bourbe ne l'inquiéta même pas.

- Malefoy ?

Il entendit sa voix, un murmure inquiet qui perça les brumes de la souffrance qui se répandait le long de son corps. Accroché à la colonne, il se laissa glisser lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux frappent délicatement le sol et il respira désespérément, tentant de calmer la douleur qui le tenaillait.

- Malefoy ! –s'écria cette fois Hermione, s'agenouillant à ses côtés avec inquiétude. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait- était-il blessé ?

- Fous-moi la paix, sang de bourbe –répéta t-il avec tout le dédain dont il fut capable. Hermione lui jeta une œillade blessée, pourtant elle n'obéit pas à son ordre, elle avança au contraire une main vers lui et avant que Drago n'ait pu l'en empêcher, elle ouvrit sa cape rapiécée, dévoilant une chemise vert bouteille perlée de taches rougeâtres.

- Du sang –susurra Hermione avant de le regarder, préoccupée –tu es blessé. Je dois t'emmener à St Mangouste…-dit-elle en se levant.

- Non-refusa Drago en la regardant depuis le sol. Il détestait cette position, il détestait être agenouillé à ses pieds. Il était furieux qu'elle l'ait trouvé et encore plus qu'elle lui offre sa compassion, malgré ses mots acerbes. Il voulait juste qu'elle le laisse en paix- Tire-toi- siffla t-il, menaçant, en s'enroulant à nouveau dans sa cape.

- Mais…-rétorqua t-elle surprise- Tu es blessé… tu dois aller à l'hôpital…

- Tu ne comprends pas, Granger. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là ? Si je vais à St Mangouste, ils me trouveront –répliqua t-il, incapable de se contenir.

- Ils ?

-Les mangemorts – répondit Drago en serrant les dents et en frémissant comme si un courant d'air froid avait frôlé sa nuque.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'ils te trouvent ? Tu es des leurs.

- Plus –répondit-il sans oser la regarder. Il tourna la tête pour qu'elle ne voit pas son expression et des mèches de ses cheveux décoiffés tombèrent devant ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ? –interrogea t-elle à voix base.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Miss-je-sais-tout, mais tu es en danger en restant ici. Alors si tu sais aussi ce qui est le mieux pour toi, tu sais que tu ferais bien de te tirer sans dire à personne que tu m'as vu.

- Mais… je ne peux pas te laisser blessé ici…

- Ta compassion ne m'intéresse pas, sang de bourbe –répondit-il avec un regard brillant de mépris –toi et moi nous nous détestons. Tu ne me dois rien.

- Je le sais. Mais je ne sui pas comme toi-répliqua t-elle sans se montrer affectée par sa déclaration de haine ou par l'insulte qu'il lui avait adressée –Si tu ne veux pas aller à St Mangouste, je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi ou…

- Excellente idée –l'interrompit-il d'une voix chargée d'ironie- Je suis sûr qu'il ne viendra à l'esprit d'aucun d'eux d'aller me chercher dans ma maudite maison. Tu penses sérieusement que si je pouvais rester là-bas j'aurais marché sur ce sol immonde ?

- Tu n'as aucun endroit sûr où aller ?- demanda Hermione, tentant d'ignorer le ton dédaigneux que Malefoy employait avec elle.

- Je vais le répéter, puisque je vois que ton cerveau réduit est long à la saisie. Tu crois qui si j'avais un autre endroit où aller je resterais dans cette merde moldue ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas changé. C'était un mangemort, et le même idiot imbu de lui-même que d'habitude. Il avait raison, elle ne lui devait rien. Elle n'avait pas à essayer de l'aider. Elle pouvait le laisser étendu là et personne ne lui dirait rien, en plus, même lui préférait cette option.

Elle avait essayé de lui offrir son aide et n'avait reçu en échange que du mépris. Mais qu'attendait-elle ? Un peu de saleté et un refuge déglingué n'étaient pas suffisants pour rendre Malefoy humble. Pas même pour le rendre un tout petit peu moins fier, suffisamment pour accepter l'aide qu'elle était en mesure de lui apporter.

-Très bien- dit-elle- Reste ici alors. Meurt de faim, de la première maladie que te dédieront les rats ou plus probablement, meurt de ton hémorragie si c'est ce que tu veux.

Elle le regarda avec atention, s'attendant à ce qu'il la contredise, mais il se contentait de regarder ailleurs, se refusant à l'écouter et lui faisant savoir de la sorte à quel point sa présence lui était peu agréable. Furieuse par son rejet, Hermione fulmina, jeta un « comme tu veux » et s'éloigna de Malefoy. Elle se baissa pour sortir et se retrouva bientôt en dehors de l'immeuble en ruine.

Elle respira longuement et nota que la nuit était pratiquement tombée. Elle ne devait pas perdre une seconde si elle voulait arriver au plus tôt à la maison.

Oui.

Mais pour une vague et obscure raison, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Peu lui importait que Malefoy l'ait insultée, méprisée et rejetée plus d'une demi-douzaine de fois en cinq minutes. Peu lui importait qu'il soit un mangemort et qu'il ait tenté de tuer Dumbledore durant toute sa sixième année. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser, abandonné à son triste sort, en sachant qu'il était blessé. Et elle supposait qu'il l'était bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé entrevoir.

Lançant un juron de résignation, elle retourna sur ses pas, entra dans l'édifice et trouva Drago agenouillé là où elle l'avait laissé. Il était plus replié qu'avant, son regard paraissait perdu et il tremblait légèrement.

Il semblait en état de choc.

- Malefoy ? –l'appela Hermione angoissée. Lentement, il tourna les yeux vers elle, sans pourtant sembler la voir.

- Je t'ai dit de te tirer, Granger- parvint-il à dire d'une voix enrouée…

…Avant de s'évanouir.


End file.
